1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for making of a charge storage electrode of a capacitor in a high integrated semiconductor, and more particularly to a method capable of maximizing the surface area of the electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, since the area of unit cell is decreased as integration degree is increased in a semi conductor memory device, a capacitor, which stores information comes to a limit in a view of capacity.
In an effort to overcome the limit, various stack structures have been developed. The further increase of integration degree, however, makes a conventional monolayer arrangement in the stack structure useless. For solving the problems, a multilayer arrangement has appeared.
However, the multi layer arrangement requires a more complicated process, which leaves, in turn, a problem such as low production efficiency and the like.